


Strumming My Heartstrings

by OnlyHope39



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groupies, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHope39/pseuds/OnlyHope39
Summary: Modern AU.  Mike is lead guitarist and vocalist of his band.  During his junior year, he meets an indie and adventurous El, who is nothing like the other girls he's met before.  PREQUEL TO MY ONE SHOT "BACKSTAGE PASS"Dedicated to my sister FangirlingStrangerThings!  Love you to the moon and back!





	1. Edgar Allan Poe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlingStrangerThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingStrangerThings/gifts).



> You asked for it....here it is!
> 
> Prequel to my one shot "Backstage Pass"
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Mike tapped his pencil against his desk, feeling the rhythm that seemed to take over his mind. The room around him was quiet, as other students had their noses buried in their laptops and textbooks. Mike tried to concentrate on his English paper, but he had this random rhythm stuck in his head all day and it needed to be released. _Ha, like something else,_ Mike thought.

  
It was Mike’s 3rd week of his junior year of college and already he was feeling the literal pressure. Not only was school tying his down, but his social life felt rushed and all over the place. Mike and his three high school friends, Will, Dustin, and Lucas, had a band called The Paladins. Formed in Mike’s basement during their senior year of high school, their main goal, in starting this band, was so they could release some academic stress. Lucas was the only member that had a girlfriend, Max, so of course, his stress was dealt with in another manner. Eventually, Mike, Will, Dustin, and Lucas were all accepted into the same university.  After getting settled into college life, their band was becoming well known across campus. Weekends were booked with gigs at local bars, college parties, and even the local nursing home. Although, after Mike hit a power chord, which shorted our several residents’ hearing devices, The Paladins were not welcomed back.

  
Fast forward to Mike sitting alone in the campus library. The Paladins were booked for two gigs this weekend: The White Horse Bar on Friday night and the Nu Delta Sigma fraternity house Saturday night. _Another party_ , Mike sighed. These house parties were really starting to wear him down. Mike was ok with playing at bars, because the manager gave them free food and beer afterwards. Then, Mike would go back to the dorm and play Xbox, to decompress from the eventful and exciting evening. House parties were different…drunk college kids moshing around, getting way to close to their equipment. Intoxicated sorority girls, which Mike has absolutely zero interest in, throwing themselves at him, wanting a piece of a lead guitarist. Dustin enjoyed getting taken advantage of by these girls. Mike, however, wanted no part of it. He was more indie, looking for a laid back girl, with little to no maintenance, and certainly not one that is drunk all the time.

  
Mike got up from his desk in the corner, and went to return the book to the shelf, exchanging it for another one.  As he went to reach for the new book, he heard a whimper coming from a nearby shelf.

  
“Ooof,” a girl said, “dang it! Come on you stupid book!”

  
Mike walked around to the aisle, behind him, and noticed a girl, about 5’3-5’4, attempting to reach for a book from the top shelf. Mike also noticed a few books on the ground, that she was about to trip upon, and rushed over to help her.

  
“Excuse me,” Mike asked politely, “need some help?”

  
The girl turned towards him and Mike couldn’t help but notice how adorable she was. Dressed in a Def Leppard t-shirt, with a red flannel shirt over it, ripped blue jeans and chucks, she was nothing like the other girls on campus. Her hair consisted of soft, brown curls, and she had the most beautiful eyes Mike had ever seen.  
“Um, sure,” the girl responded, looking surprised, then pointed upward, “top shelf…Poe.”

  
Mike reached for the book, and pulled it down, looking at the cover, “Edgar Allan Poe?” he asked.

  
The girl smiled, which Mike immediately thought was adorable, “He’s my favorite,” she said, taking the book from Mike's hands.

  
“What’s your favorite work from him?” Mike asked.

  
“The Tell Tale Heart,” she said confidently, which took Mike completely by surprise.

  
“That’s…a bit graphic,” Mike said, slowly, with a face.  He never met a girl who was into horror-based literature.

  
The girl giggled, “I know, but it makes me feel alive.”

  
Mike couldn’t help by love her laugh. It was like a ray of sunshine entered the dim and musty old library stacks. He suddenly became self-conscious, for she sounded much smarter than him.

  
“What are you searching for,” the girl said softly, breaking Mike from his trance.

  
“E-excuse me?” he stammered.

  
She giggled again, making Mike's heart skip a few beats. “Up here in the stacks,” she continued, “what book are you looking for?”

  
“Oh!” Mike exclaimed, “I have a paper due Friday…Dickens.”

  
“Charles Dickens…I took a course last year solely based on his works.”

  
“R-really? Let me guess…English major?”

  
The girl blushed, causing Mike to turn red, as well.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized, “I wasn't making fun of--"

  
“No, no, it's fine!” she responded, “but yes, I'm an English major.”

"Awesome," Mike said, "I'm a Music major...guitar studies."

"Oh, you play?" The girl's face lit up.

"You could say I've strummed a few chords," Mike flirted.

  
Both became quiet, intently staring at each other. Mike suddenly became lost in this mysterious, smart, and unique girl in the old dusty stacks of the campus library. She seemed lost into him, as well, with almost a star-struck look to her face.

  
“Well,” she said, breaking Mike out of yet another trance, “thanks for the help.” The mysterious girl then turned and quickly walked away.

  
“Wait!” Mike called for her, attempting to catch up with her, until a random book cart caused him to trip and fall to the ground.

  
_Ugh,_ Mike groaned. _Still a klutz_ , he thought. Mike hated how tall he was, lanky limbs and all. He was constantly tripping over things and fitting into desks were difficult. Finding pants that fit him were merely impossible, since his legs were so long. Also, he couldn't keep any weight in him. No matter how much food and beer he consumed, Mike was still as thin as a toothpick.

  
_Tall, no muscle, and clumsy , no wonder she ran away_ , Mike sat up and put his face in his hands. He couldn't deny it….he had to find her.

 

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Dustin laughed, with a mouthful of fries “you meet this girl, and trip over her?!?!” Will and Lucas laughed alongside him, causing Mike to hide in his hands, embarrassed.

  
“For the hundredth time,” Mike groaned, “I didn't trip until after she left.”

  
“But still,” Dustin continued, “you didn’t have to fall for her to leave.”

  
Mike sank in his seat, more embarrassed that his friends were making him relive this moment. It was Friday at lunchtime, and Mike had just finished his last class of the day. He turned in his Dickens paper, only feeling a hole in his soul, from the mysterious girl. Since the night in the library, he had yet to see her and it was driving him crazy. Now, he was sitting in the cafeteria with Dustin, Will, and Lucas, trying to enjoy his lunch, until he brought up his encounter to his friends.

  
“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Will reassured Mike. Will Byers, their bassist and his best friend since Kindergarten, always wise and always had positive advice to give. Will was his first friend, his lifelong buddy and confidant. Mike could tell Will anything.

  
“I think our Mikey boy has finally been hit by cupid's arrow,” Dustin continued. Dustin played keyboard and ran all the synthesizers. He was also the life of the party. Ever since Dustin got dumped by Stacy, at the Snowball dance in 8th grade, he made it his mission to not let anyone get him down. Dustin was always confident and daring. When they made it to college, girls wanted Dustin, but he wasn't a one-woman individual. Instead, Dustin played the field, and it kept him balanced.

  
Lucas, their drummer, kept checking his phone during the discussion of Mike's while ordeal. Lucas had been dating a girl named Max, since middle school. At first, their relationship was smooth and happy. However, when the band formed, she became more jealous and controlling. To make matters worse, she didn’t get accepted into the college the guys planned to attend. So, Max packed her bags and moved to California, to live with her dad while she went to Sacramento. Even with the distance so far between them, she still had a virtual leash on Lucas, which annoyed the band.

  
“Lucas!” Dustin said, reaching for Lucas' phone, “this is important!”

  
“I know,” Lucas said, “but I told Max I would video chat with her before tonight's--"

  
“She can wait,” Dustin interrupted.

  
Lucas sighed and put down his phone. He looked straight at Mike and gave him some stern advice. “Look, if you really want to find her, start by walking around the English department. She's bound to be there.”

  
Mike sighed, “I thought about that, but I don't want to stalk her.”

  
“The library, again?” Will suggested.

  
“Tried it,” Mike said, “she hasn't returned since last time.”

  
All four were quiet, chewing at their burgers and fries. Suddenly, Dustin had an idea.

  
“Tonight!” Dustin exclaimed, causing Mike to choke on his cola, from being startled.

  
“What??” Mike coughed.

  
“Tonight is our gig at The White Horse,” Dustin said, “and the manager always nags at us to put up flyers, right?”

  
Lucas and Will looked at Dustin like he discovered cake, eyes wide and grins turned upwards.

  
“That's a great idea!” Lucas exclaimed, while Dustin beamed with pride.

  
“How will a flyer help me find her?” Mike asked, confused.

  
“Simple,” Dustin began to explain, “we'll hang up flyers at every dorm building and around campus, promoting our band for tonight's gig. Maybe she'll be bored, see the flyer, and bingo! She shows up, she sees you, and its heart-eyed Mike tonight.”

  
“I can design the flyers and have them printed by 1:30!” Will said, excitedly.

  
“Excellent!” Dustin high-fived Will and Lucas, “the Lucas and I will distribute them this afternoon.”

  
“What about rehearsal?” Mike asked.

  
“Mike,” Lucas interjected, “we've played our sets for years. We got this.”

  
“But the new song,” Mike said concern, “we were gonna premiere it--"

  
“Next weekend,” Will patted Mike on the back, “this is more important.”

  
“Damn right it is,” Dustin began to get up, to discard his tray, “ok, Mike…leave it to us. You go rest.” Lucas and Will stood up to follow Dustin.

  
“Wait, you don't need my help?” Mike asked, following them out of the cafeteria.

  
Dustin turned around and placed his hands on Mike shoulders, “You’ve done enough for us. It's your turn. We got this. Take a nap and we'll see you tonight, lover boy.”

  
Dustin, Will, and Lucas made their way to the art department, so Will could design the flyer. Mike headed into the opposite direction, towards their shared dorm. On the way, Mike continued to casually look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

  
She was no where in sight.

  
Mike sighed, _What are the chances of her showing up tonight?_

 


	2. Cinnamon whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike searches for his mystery girl...and embarks on a new journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you so much for the positive feedback! I had no idea this story would be such a hit! :)

** Chapter 2 **

The air was full of cigarette smoke, and the atmosphere was fantastic. Mike and his band, The Paladins, were in the middle of playing a set at The White Horse Bar. Although they were in the zone, and the crowd was enjoying themselves, Mike was distracted. As he strummed upon his guitar, his eyes kept wandering around the smoky bar, hoping they would lock upon a certain pair of eyes he saw in the library.

After resting for a few hours, earlier that afternoon, Mike thought he would be able to focus on tonight’s gig. He couldn’t have been more wrong. If anything, Mike continued to dream about her….everything about her. Her hair, her laugh, even a graphic dream that could have been straight from a Poe masterpiece. Mike couldn’t get with it, he was head over heels for this mysterious girl. Will, Dustin, and Lucas did an outstanding job creating the flyers and distributing them all over campus. Mike was hoping their plan would be a success.

As The Paladins were getting closer to wrapping up their set, Mike became more depressed, for he didn’t think she was ever going to show up. Mike decided to go ahead and end the set early, for he couldn’t take much more anguish.

“Alright guys, this is our last song of the night,” Mike said into the microphone. Dustin looked over at Mike, face stretched in confusion. Will had a somber look, knowing his best friend was depressed. Will looked back at Lucas, who gave a small nod. Dustin shrugged his shoulders and began prepping his instrument for the next song.

Mike looked out into the crowd, “Any request?”

“How about something with angst?” someone yelled out from the bar.

Mike looked out and couldn’t believe what he saw. There, sitting at the bar, was the mysterious girl from the library. Mike’s face immediately lifted, as he took in her soft features and curly hair. She had on ripped jeans and a blue crew neck top. _Simple_ , Mike stared. As their eyes locked on to the other’s, she gave a small wave, which caused Mike to grin like an idiot.

“Ok then,” Mike croaked, “sing along if you know it.”

Mike played harder than he had all night, trying not to break his gaze with the girl. His dream girl beamed with delight, as she watched Mike play. As Mike approached each bridge, each power chord, he swung around his curls and really got into it. When the time came for his guitar solo, he jumped around and laid on the floor, fingering at his strings vigorously. The crowd went wild, feeling Mike’s adrenaline. Mike never felt this way, during a show…ever. Sure, he enjoyed every show and was happy with the outcome (except for the nursing home incident), but it felt as if a force had taken control. Mike felt alive with that force, which was powered by love. When the song finished, the crowd cheered, as the guys exited the stage. Mike made a beeline to the bar, where the girl sat there, waiting for him.

“Hi,” Mike smiled.

“Hi”, the girl smiled back.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Mike said, before realizing how cheesy his line sounded, and turned as red as the stage light.

The girl giggled at his one liner, “Same, young sir.”

Mike laughed, and she laughed as well. He began to feel at ease, since she didn’t seem to be cringing in disgust.

“You’re a long way from the library,” Mike continued.

“So are you,” she responded.

Mike blushed, “Well, as you can see, I do more than read.”

“So do I,” she raised her drinking glass.

“What are you drinking?” Mike asked.

“Cinnamon whiskey,” she smiled, before downing the rest of her drink.

“I’ll have one, too,” Mike smiled, turning to the bartender, “want another?” he asked her.

“Please,” she responded.

Mike ordered two shots of cinnamon whiskey, from the bartender. As he waited for their shots, Mike took in her appearance, as the dim lights of the establishment glowed upon her delicate complexion. Mike’s heart began to race faster, as she looked more beautiful the day he saw her. As the bartender returned with their respective shot glasses, he handed one to her and raised his up, for a toast.

“Mike,” he said.

She raised her glass in response, “El”.

Both downed their shots. El took it all down in one swift motion, while Mike took his time. Bad idea on Mike’s part, for the liquor burned down his throat. Mike coughed loudly, as El laughed at his reaction.

“I take it you’ve never had this stuff before,” El laughed, as she passed him a glass of water.

“H-how could you t-tell?” Mike joked, while still coughing and tears falling from his eyes. El wiped his tears with a napkin, her hand soft to the touch, against Mike’s cheek. Mike immediately felt tingles radiate down his spine. As El dried his face, Mike couldn’t help be gaze into her beautiful brown eyes, feeling pure bliss. El stared back, her stare soft and gentle. Mike wanted to kiss her right then and there but didn’t want to come across as a jerk.

“Wanna do another one?” El asked in the sweetest voice Mike ever heard.

Mike could only nod his head. El went to pay for the next round of the fiery liquor, as Mike could only stare trance-like at her movements.

Why on earth did he agree to another shot? It didn’t matter, for he would do a million shots for her. El handed him the shot glass of the amber-colored liquor and clinked his glass against hers.  She then gave a flirty wink and downed her shot, slamming her empty shot glass on the bar. Mike continued to stare at her in amazement, still holding his chilled, yet full, shot glass. El eyed him, then her eyes diverted to his shot glass. She then smiled coyly at Mike, “Are you gonna take it, or do I need to take it from you?”

Mike quickly downed the burning liquid, making a face in the process. El laughed and took his empty glass, then she took his hand.

“Come on,” she said softly, “there is something I want to show you.”

Mike looked back at his friends, who were all standing around a table, enjoying pitchers of beer with a group of sorority girls. They wouldn’t even notice if he had left. However, Will noticed Mike staring at them, and then raised his beer glass, giving Mike the ok to leave.

“Ok,” Mike said to El, accepting her hand and holding it tightly. Both exited the bar and began to walk down the street, El, leading Mike back to campus. Mike was starting to feel the effects of the shots he took, feeling all tingly and happy, which was mixed in with the emotions of spending time with El. Inside his gut, Mike was extremely nervous. They walked for a while, Mike attempting to tell El corny jokes and El laughing at them, which made Mike even more comfortable. Mike told El about his love for music and El responded, regarding her love for classic literature.

“How do you get so focused on Dickens?” Mike asked, “I barely was able to finish my paper, it was so boring.”

“There’s more to him than just words in a book,” El said, “you have to read between the lines.”

“What about Shakespeare?” Mike asked, still clutched to her hand, as they walked.

“Too mainstream,” El responded, “besides, it’s nothing but cliché love stories, that are unrealistic.”

Mike couldn’t help but smile and laugh a bit, “Unrealistic?”

“Yeah,” El smiled back, “what exactly does it teach us?”

Mike shrugged, “I don’t know…that love conquers all?”

“True,” El responded, “but would you poison yourself for someone you’ve only known for a short time?”

“God no!” Mike laughed, “I love my life way too much.”

“Same,” El laughed with him. They continued to walk, hand in hand, smiling and blushing at each other. El began to slow down and her eyes brightened towards their destination, “We’re here!”

Mike looked around and notice she led him to the outdoor amphitheater, which was empty and dimly lit with the amber glow of the outdoor lights. Mike thought he had seen this entire campus, in the last few years, and was shocked he had never seen this structure.  El walked them both down the stairs to the stage, where she sat on the edge. Mike sat next to her and watched as she gazed at the stars.

"This is where I come to get away," El said, "it's so peaceful at night."

Mike could hear the gentle breeze blowing around them, which also brought the sweet scent of El's strawberry shampoo to his nostrils. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” El said softly.

“It certainly is,” Mike said, not breaking his gaze from El.  

El looked back at Mike, noticing he was staring intently at her. Both continued to be drawn into each other’s gaze, and Mike never felt more at ease, then he did at that moment. El took his other hand and clasped it into her empty one, holding both hands gently. Mike couldn’t help but be drawn to her, like a strong magnet. El had the same reaction, both closing the gap between them. Mike decided to act on instinct and made the first move. He lunged forward and pressed his lips upon hers. Mike’s chapped lips brushing upon her soft ones, was the most blissful feeling to soul.  Mike was internally cursing inside, that he didn't bring any chapstick.  El then wrapped her arms around his neck, as he snaked his arms around her waist. Mike felt lost, but in a good way. He forgot his world around him, for at that moment, El was his whole world, his whole existence. Apparently, El wanted Mike too, for she allowed Mike to take over, as they both fell against the cool concrete stage. Mike shifted halfway on top of her and began to worry that he was moving too fast. El didn’t seem to mind, for she clutched him tightly with a vice grip. Their mouths began to move in sync, parting open, as Mike slid his tongue into El’s mouth, El softly moaning in response, loving Mike’s dominance. As their tongues danced upon the other’s, Mike’s hands roamed towards El’s thighs. El’s hands roamed to Mike’s chest and down to his abdomen, playing with the hem of Mike’s shirt.

Mike could feel his excitement growing, but his brain suddenly wanted him to stop. He didn’t this to be a one-night stand. Mike wanted El for a lifetime. He suddenly broke the kiss, still holding onto El, who stared upon Mike with a hazy and lustful look. Mike absolutely loved the way El’s lips were swollen from their intense first kiss.

“Woah,” El whispered.

“Woah,” Mike whispered back.

They stayed in each other’s arms for a few moments, taking in one another’s lustful look. El finally spoke up, “You didn’t have to stop.”

Mike blushed, “I didn’t want you to think this way a one-time thing.”

El firmly pressed her lips upon Mike’s again, and retreated, causing Mike to look confused.

“I don’t,” El smiled. Mike smiled back at her, happy that she wasn’t concerned about him. They went back to devouring each other’s mouths, right there in the middle of the amphitheater, at 2:00 in the morning, full of adrenaline, for they were about to embark on something new.


End file.
